


En tus manos mi lealtad

by Derkez



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, M/M, TsukkiKage Week
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8663455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derkez/pseuds/Derkez
Summary: Defender la corona es una cosa; jurar lealtad a ella, sin embargo, es algo completamente diferente.





	

Cualquier campaña militar podía volverse una tarea tediosa, sobre todo si se empleaba en ella varias semanas. Más de las previstas. Aún siendo un reducido número de personas, la nimia capacidad de aquella tienda lo hacía todo más ahogado, pequeño. Era un espacio lo suficientemente grande, al menos para ser algo provisional, aunque no podía comprarse en absoluto con la amplitud de su habitación, revestida de dura piedra, enriquecida con ricas cortinas de terciopelo e iluminada gracias al ondeante calor de una chimenea.  La lumbre entonces no era suficiente, pero al menos con las gruesas ropas que vestían podían soportarlo.

La luz naranja de las velas se vertía en el mapa extendido sobre la improvisada mesa, tiñendo de tal color el lienzo y provocando que las fichas sobre este proyectasen profundas sombras. El rey dio su visto bueno, asintiendo a lo expuesto en aquella reunión por las personas presentes. La charla había durado demasiado. Horas. A esas alturas de la noche estaba completamente exhausto.

—Saldremos mañana a mediodía —fue la concluyente frase del monarca.

Nadie se pronunció en contra. Con un asentimiento se inclinaron y comenzaron a abandonar la tienda cuando Kageyama se dio la vuelta. Sus pies se detuvieron al sentir la brisa de la noche acariciarle las mejillas y se volvió, encontrándose en la entrada a Tsukishima Kei, de espaldas a él, con la cortina agarrada en la mano sin moverse un ápice. Parecía estar pensando algo.

—Karasuno se quedará en tierra. Aún no está preparado.

—No es eso.

El ceño del rey se frunció, confuso, cuando el otro se giró, cerrando la cortina tras de sí y se acercó con zancadas largas y decididas hasta donde estaba él. Hincó una rodilla ante el rey; la mirada clavada en las oscuras alfombras que cubrían la tierra. Kageyama lo vio deshacerse de un guante y su impulso de preguntarle qué diantre le pasaba se acalló cuando este le extendió la palma de la mano y le ofreció la prenda. Unos segundos tardó el regente en desenterrar algo de los recuerdos de su mente. Sugawara, quien le había instruido como buenamente había podido en las etiquetas reales, le había puesto al tanto de aquello en una ocasión. 

La ofrenda de un guante de un subordinado a su señor no era otra cosa que un pacto de fidelidad.

Tsukishima había rumiado aquello durante semanas, sopesando los pros y los contras, y había sido aquella campaña, la inminente confrontación que enfrentarían la que lo llevó a decidirse. No era vergüenza por haber sido el único que no había jurado ante el rey; era algo más que tan sólo él y su ahora señor sabían.

—Tomad...

La frase, aquella de sublime magnificencia que tanto ardía en su garganta por simple desgana de pronunciar, fue silenciada ante el tacto de los fríos dedos de Tobio, quien tomó el guante que le era ofrecido.

—Lo acepto —habló el rey, quien rápidamente añadió— de buen gusto.

La frente de Kei se arrugó y una curvatura apareció en la comisura de sus labios. Con el tiempo había aprendido a leer las intenciones del otro, intuyendo que en aquella ocasión había querido expresar un <<de buen grado>>. Los problemas del monarca con el lenguaje seguían sido todo un caso.

Su piel se estremeció cuando la mano de Kageyama aferró la suya y, a pesar de que lo ayudó a incorporarse, Tsukishima sintió cómo las rodillas le flaqueaban. Carraspeó y entonces lo miró, encontrándose con esos ojos azules y profundos observándolos muy atento. Como siempre.

—Si me disculpáis...

Hizo una reverencia, llevando su otra mano al pecho y dándose la media vuelta, no sin antes haber osado depositar un beso sobre la palma de la mano real.

—Descansad, mi señor.

Kei no sintió el frío del viento cuando abandonó la tienda: el calor de su rostro encendido sumado al momento que en su cabeza se había quedado grabado le impedían siquiera notar el obvio contraste de temperatura. Le había deseado una buena noche al rey. En cambio él, con aquél revuelo en su estómago que ya se había tornado demasiado conocido, dudaba de poder hacer lo mismo.


End file.
